Snapshots
by NotCrazyJustWeird97
Summary: A series of oneshots for The Smoke, centering around OC with a variety of different characters, namely Dennis/Asbo and Gog. Set before and during the series.
1. Beginning of the End

The thing about Kit, the thing that really makes her special to Dennis is her laugh. It's the way she throws her head back and lets out this cackle and sometimes she'll give a little snort. And Gog will always roll his eyes and tell her to act more like a girl and less like a beast and she'll just raise her eyebrows at him and brush it off. If you ask Dennis, which you probably didn't, she's wasting her time with Gog. What she deserves is someone who adores her laugh and who'll tell her a shit joke just so he can hear it.

It's hot on this particular day, and they're all lounging around at the local park. Gog's Staffy is running around, and Dennis is keeping a weary eye on it. He doesn't like dogs at the best of times, and especially not that one. He doesn't trust her. Deep down, he knows that she could turn and go for him at any time.

Not that Kit or Gog give a damn. They're too busy mucking around on the swings, practically eating each other's faces.

It makes him feel sick really, the way Gog's hands are roaming all over her, grabbing and groping like she's a fucking piece of meat and not a human being. Part of him hopes they fall off the swing just so that they'll stop.

Their public display of affection is interrupted by the sound of Kit's phone ringing. She climbs off Gog's lap to answer it, but he snatches it from her hands, scowling as he looks at the screen. "Who's Alex?" he asks.

"A mate. Give it back," she says, reaching for it. He holds it out and away from her. "Gog, I'm serious. Alex is a friend, give me back my phone."

"You shagging him?" he demands. He stands up, towering over her slightly. Dennis is on his feet now, ready to interrupt if he needs to.

Kit shoves Gog, her face screwing up in anger. "Alex is a girl, you idiot. Short for Alexis. Give me back the fucking phone," she snarls. She expects him to be surprised, to just let his guard down so he can grab it back, but all he does is scoff.

"You expect me to believe you? You think I don't know when you're lying to me? I can see it in your eyes."

"No, what you can see in my eyes is my growing annoyance. I'm reaching the end of my tether, now give me the phone!" she orders.

His eyes twinkle for a moment and Dennis watches as his fingers loosen and the phone drops to the tarmac. The ringing stops. Kit shoves Gog aside and grabs the phone, taking in the smashed screen. She rounds on him, her voice getting louder. "Did you think that was funny, eh? Did you think it was impressive? What, you want to see cool in front of your mate? You're pathetic! You're a stupid, jealous _child_! You don't like to share your toys, so you throw a tantrum!" she bellows.

Her face is growing red, her chest heaving. "Well, George, if you can't learn to play nicely, you don't get to play at all," she says coldly. "You're on a permanent time out." She turns on her heel and begins to storm away.

As she reaches the park gate, Gog calls to her, "What d'you mean by that?"

She looks over her shoulder. "I mean, we're over. Don't even bother trying to call me again, I've had enough of trying to appease you. Find someone else."

Right then, Dennis knows it's the beginning of the end of them. Gog spends the next couple of weeks trying to call her, to get her attention. When that doesn't work, he escalates. Spends ages banging on her front door until her mum finally calls the police.

When he gets out of the police station that night, he's fuming. Calling her all the names under the sun, her and her mother. Says he's going to get them back, but he needs Den's help. And of course Dennis follows him. A faithful foot soldier. He just doesn't know that getting them back means breaking into their flat and setting the fire which kills Kit's baby sister and sets him on his path to meeting Kev Allison.


	2. Promises

She's in shock. She knows she is. She can't stop shaking and she feels sick.

Den watches Kit as she sits on the sofa in his flat. Dan and Rosa are talking to the police, so Dennis and his mum have agreed to watch the kids, and that means watching Kit too. He felt sick when he realised she was in the flat. Gog had assured him that it was all empty and that the family had gone away, that all he wanted to do was scare Kit. He needed a lookout, he'd said, and Dennis was perfect for the job.

He didn't smell the smoke until it was too late. Kit had been lucky at the time … she'd been downstairs with her parents, saying goodnight to them and her younger siblings. They only had a three bedroomed flat, so she shared with the baby. If she hadn't, no one would have gotten hurt.

Kelly heads over to Kit and puts an arm around her. "Do you want anything, love? Cuppa tea? Water?"

Kit shakes her head robotically. "No … I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Dennis tells her.

Kelly shoots him a glare. "Dennis –"

He ignores her and takes Kit's hand, pulling her up off the sofa and into his room, closing the door behind him. She stares at him. "What d'you think you're playing at?" she asks him. "I need to go back out there, the kids need me."

She moves to the door, but he blocks her, leaning against it. She knows it's a losing battle, really. He's bigger than her, after all.

"You're not okay," he says.

"I am, the paramedics said I'm fine. I didn't inhale that much smoke –"

"That is bullshit and you know it!" There's a moment of silence before he sighs, "Your little sister died. I know you must feel like hell right now."

She shakes her head. "No, Den, you don't know. You've got no fucking clue! You don't have any idea how this feels, how I feel! So don't you dare act like you do."

"So tell me," he urges. "Tell me it feels."

Kit runs her hands through her hair. "I feel numb. I feel guilty. I feel like if I had been in there, she'd be alive and that firefighter would be okay. If I had been in the room, I could've gotten her out, and everything would be okay. But it's not. Nothing's okay, Den." Her voice cracks and she falls apart, dropping to her knees on the floor, her arms wrapped around her torso, letting out everything she's been feeling for the past couple of hours.

He kneels beside her and pulls her into his arms, kissing her on the head. "I know, babe. I'm here for you, okay? You're not alone."

She clutches at his hands, lacing their fingers together tightly. "I'm gonna kill him," she mumbles as the tears subside.

"What?"

"Gog. I know he did it, Den. I'm gonna kill him for it. Just you wait. He won't get away with this, not if I have anything to do with it."

"You can't think like that," he tells her fiercely.

She looks up at him and shrugs. "Why?" she demands. "What have I got to lose?"

"Nothing, I suppose. But I've got you to lose, and I can't have that. Just promise me you won't do anything drastic, all right? Promise me, Kit."

"Okay, Den."

He shakes his head. "No," he says, "you need to say it. Say that you promise, Kit, and I'll hold you to it."

She's silent for a few moments, and then she nods. "I promise, Den. I won't do anything drastic … I'll just think about it. I'll tell the police it was him, I'll get him put away for life. It's what he deserves. He deserves to be locked up and never let out, so he can't hurt anyone."

"I know he does. Don't worry, they'll get him. You won't ever have to see him again."

He doesn't speak the next words, but he thinks them loudly enough that he wishes she could hear them. "_That's _my _promise." _


End file.
